digitalhauntfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:In The Blind/@comment-24191643-20141103162353
Here are my notes: Thespianic: Thespia is a greek city from what I researched. Not sure if it means anything else though. Hold the line?: There is another mentioning of "The Line" but this time, with doubt. Abode: Abode is either a wish or a home. Redesign and Realign: Maybe finding a new way to create life in someone... Foetal: Something that looks like a fetus. They talk about fetuses a lot on this album, don't you think? Red-shift: Perhaps a connection with Redline. Red-shift is a way to use light to see how far away an object is I think. The Doppler effect actually came into mind when thinking about Red-shift so idk I thought I would leave that in. Space-gap-space: "One step forward, two to the side" When I phased out: Phasing out means slowly ending a relationship so the other person won't really notice. Kind of degrading or devolving the relationship down to friendship. Also, might have a connection with The Tape line: "Lipstick changing, colours fading." From the frames and the veins: What exactly is the frame to the veins? Incumbent carcinoma: Incumbent means neccessary and carcinoma is a kind of cancer you find in epithelial tissue. Epithelium is in organs such as stomach or liver, where veins don't run directly to give oxygen (might be wrong), so with all the themes about breathing, I'm guessing lung cancer. Lung cancer the first person might feel is neccessary for someone or something. How they got the cancer is still quite unclear. We might not need to know, but if we do, I would say from inhaling radioactive matter from the explosion. That should define who I will never be: Is the emphasis on "That" or "should"? Because that matters a lot. "I'll never change..." Still spinning cycles: The Homunculus art had cycles. Hold me back and keep me down: Unless this is a quote from an anime, this is pretty weird. It's like the person is absolutely furious and ready to go smash someone, but doesn't really want to hurt anyone. Maybe this is another example of the two opposites we see a lot. The later chorus is not like the first one... (over analysis detected) Refluxed detest: He is getting something back, some strong hate he though he had gotten over. Integrity I passed on: Integrity basically means the personality trait of honesty, and passing on is usually used about your offsprings. (Child theme reappears) Drop the weights: Okay, this kind of reminded me of "the chains that pull me down" I scar lives in neurons: Neurons are nerve cells and the brain is just one huge boss blob of the nerves. I've also heard that lack of oxygen can kill off your brain cells and that's why helium and smoke are dangerous. Also, babies who are born with their chord choking them for too long can get a serious brain damage. Ink on ripped skin: This really puzzled me. I literally have no idea. Aaaaand the speaking part is like chinese to me so I will not brainstorm over that haha